1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for securing an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin client host is conventionally placed on a desk. However, in many circumstances, a user may need the space on the desk for some other purpose or just prefer to keep the desk as clear as possible. Sometimes, convenient placement of the thin client host is not possible and it will be inconvenient to do things such as, for example, plugging or unplugging connectors or cards to/from the thin client host.